La La Land
by JediAnakin
Summary: Our trip to La La Land - Crossover of LotR, Star Wars, and various books


*Has absolutely NO PLOT! I OWN NO ONE!*  
  
Last time we went to lala land.  
  
Kim: For the love of GOD someone make it stop!  
  
Brandon: It is the force of all evil. It's-It's-  
  
Katie:*snore*Zzzzz  
  
Kim and Brandon: AUTO CAD PLOTING!  
  
*lightening flashes*  
  
Kim: It is the evilest thing in the world, which ticks me off because it is cutting into MY evilness time.  
  
Brandon: How in the hell can she sleep through this? *looks at sleeping Katie*  
  
Kim: Don't know..  
  
*bright light flashes encompassing (0.0 encompassing?! That's a big word where in the hell did THAT come from!?) the three in a big burst of light. Of course no one noticed this because they where having their eyelids taped open for the Drafting Plotting lecture.*  
  
Brandon: *face to face with an actually Usagi version of himself* I KNEW THAT NICK NAME WAS GONNA COME BACK TO BITE ME IN THE ASS!!!  
  
*Kim screams swear words at Usagi. Katie continues to snore.*  
  
Usagi: *covers ears* Geeze! Bring down the tone or I can send you back to drafting.  
  
*all you hear now are crickets.and Katie snoring*  
  
Usagi: Wake up! *hits Katie on the head*  
  
Katie:*talking in her sleep* No Legolas I don't wanna have to chew through leather straps in the morning.  
  
*Everyone sweat drops and anime face falls*  
  
Kim: Wake up moron! *wakes Katie again*  
  
Katie: *now awake* Oh hey guys! Is the lecture over?  
  
Brandon: Morning sunshine *says sarcastically*  
  
Kim: Leather straps Katie? Come one let's hear some details.  
  
Katie: *BLUSH*  
  
Usagi: Ok, people that's not what where here for.  
  
*hands Katie note pad and pencil* Just write everything down and I'll read it later. *wink*  
  
Katie:-.- *blush*  
  
Kim: So why are we really here?  
  
Usagi: You have all of a hour and fifty minutes left in your drafting class so for that time you will be sent to different places. To kinda what is you dream worlds... Kim your up first *points to a door that has chains all over it, anguished screaming from behind it, and a "Do Not Enter" sign on it in creepy lettering.*  
  
Kim: Where will I be going?  
  
Usagi: You get to torment people! You'll love it! *shoves Kim through door then locks it.* Ok Brandon your next.*takes him to a door that looks like the entrance to and X-wing. Shoves him in after the door does a retinal scan on Brandon* Ok and finally Katie* Door has Elvish writing on it and glows with the moon that appeared out of no where.*  
  
Katie: DUDE COOL! Istiuliar! Mirrors only star light and moon light!  
  
Usagi: Yea sweetheart I know. *throws Katie in door, then the big huge doors close with a loud 'THUD'*  
  
With Kim....  
  
Kim: *drooling at the perfect man before her* I can't believe he sent me into Daughter of the Blood! Anne Bishop eat your heart out! I love you Daemon! I especially love the tight leather pants that show things in GREAT detail * now just drooling in a dreamlike state.*  
  
Daemon: *a little scared* Are you ok my Queen?  
  
Kim: Your QUEEN!?!................OH YEAH! This is gonna rock!  
  
Daemon: *gulp*  
  
With Brandon...  
  
Brandon: HOW IN THE HELL DO YOU FLY THIS THING!?!? *attempts to fly X-wing. His attempt sucks ass. Crashes into the planet Degaba (Think Yoda people)*  
  
Yoda: *stares at the crashed space ship and Brandon* Crash into my home you did, ass hole for that you are!  
  
With Katie....  
  
(Do you REALLY wanna know? You do? DAM!)  
  
Katie: Dude these buildings kick ass! Look at all the pretty trees, and pretty elves!  
  
Elhior:*one of the sons of Elrond* Excuse me miss are you lost.  
  
Katie: *Jumps and a down all hyper* The elves are TALKING to ME!!  
  
Elladan: *the other son* Maybe that was a bad thing.  
  
Glorifendil : *THE ONLY BLONDE IN RIVENDELL. He's older than dirt! Also master guard of Rivendell* Who in the name of Manos is THAT!? And why is she hugging Elhior?  
  
Katie: Look peeps I caught an ELF!  
  
Elhior: *eye twitch* get her off me.  
  
Back with Kim...  
  
Kim: Alright you pathetic excuses for Warlord Princes! Get out here!  
  
*they all come out grumbling wearing bright red thongs.*  
  
Kim: God I love my work!  
  
With Brandon.  
  
Yoda; Rebuild my house you will!  
  
Brandon: *laying new foundation* Sorry.short.little..  
  
Yoda: Grumble you!? Work fast you will then! *uses force to make Brandon work faster*  
  
Bradon: -.-  
  
With Katie.  
  
Katie: *playing with Glorifendil's long golden hair* Preeeeeeeeeeeeeeetyyyyyyyyyyyy!  
  
Glorifendil: Make her stop please! *on the verge of tears*  
  
Elladan: Maybe we should help him.  
  
Elhior: No he's on his own.  
  
Katie: Pretty hair! Pretty elves.  
  
Elrond: WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?  
  
Katie: *blink. Blink* Hey its Lord Forehead- I mean Lord Elrond.  
  
Elrond: -.-0  
  
Katie: Hey how come you have such a large forehead but your sons don't?  
  
Elrond: *death glare.*  
  
Back with Kim..  
  
Kim: Now as my first official public announcement thing....All dogs named fluffy shall be praised and worshiped as gods. They will live in a gigantic dog house using gothic style architecture. All the stain glass windows shall have scenes of either dog bones or dogs killing the mail man. Spooky music shall be played and a large chime shall be signaled before the dog arrives on a velvet pillow covered in rose pedals.  
  
Residents of Terriel: huh?  
  
Err...Let's just cut to Brandon  
  
Brandon: *Lays down the last brick* There I'm done!  
  
Yoda: Done building house you are, now to fix garden that you destroyed you must.  
  
Brandon: *eye twitch* Garden?  
  
Yoda: Garden, yes. *points to the swamp around his house that Brandon's X- Wing destroyed* Re-plant plants, start now I suggest. Some plants vicious eat people they do! Be careful you must!  
  
Brandon: *stares wide eyed at man eating plant* Nice plant..  
  
Plant: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!  
  
Back to Imladris to see Katie...  
  
Elladan: *laughing* Great prank you pulled on Erestor!  
  
Elhior: Yes I do believe it will take him quiet some time to remove his bottom from his chair.  
  
Katie: See! I told you elves super glue was magic. *Looks around* I wanna read!  
  
Elladan: Go down the hall, make a left, there's the library- But I should warn you they are all written in Elvish so you might .not.  
  
Elhior: Oh just give up Elladan she's out of hearing range.  
  
Katie: *Walks in Library. Picks up Book. Notices Glorfindel reading book.*YAY! Story time! *jumps in his lap, scaring him half to death.* Read me a story Malthfinnel! (Goldenhair)  
  
Glorfindel: *blink. Blink. Would shove Katie off lap except she has him in a strangle hug* Alright *makes up story. Don't' want her to know he's reading the Elvish equivalent to PlayBoy.* Once their was a girl who drove everyone insane, then one day because of that they dumped her into Fangorn Forest. After the Ents, who thought she was kind, lead her out.she attained a horse, but on her ride back to drive the people insane she ran into the Rohirrim (People of Rohan)..  
  
Katie: Glorfy this story is boring. When in the hell would something like that ever happen?  
  
*Foreboding music plays*  
  
Glorfindel: Sooner than you think mor ilithen gwilith nin ( My evil little butterfly).  
  
Katie: YAY! You called me a little butterfly....but wait you also called me evil *Glares*  
  
To Usagi...  
  
Usagi: ACK! The Bell's about to Ring! *summons up magic*  
  
Terrile.  
  
Kim: And finally you shall all bow and call me The Lady of the libraries- *starts to disappear* WTF!?!?  
  
Dagabha... (Yoda)  
  
Brandon: *Using chair to sub due plant* BACK! BACK DEMON! *plant eats chair* AHHHHHHHHHH! *disappears just as plant tries to bite him*  
  
With Katie  
  
Katie: *panicked* El's, Glorfy I'm FADING!?!?  
  
Glorifindel : Thank the Valar!  
  
*Katie latches on to Glorifendil. Both disappear.*  
  
Usagi's pad..  
  
Usagi: KATIE LET HIM GO! You can't take the Elf back to drafting with you.  
  
Katie: *pouts* I don't wanna let go!  
  
Brandon: *smacks Katie upside the head* Let go.  
  
Glorifindel: Please make her let go.  
  
*Kim beats Katie to unconsciousness*  
  
Usagi: We'll ya'll come back soon!  
  
Brandon: I will NEVER EVER COME BACK TO THIS HELL HOLE!  
  
Kim: I would!  
  
*Next thing they know they are back in Drafting. Katie re-entered the class the same way she left....asleep.*  
  
The end 


End file.
